


L is for Life or Love

by vercielny



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vercielny/pseuds/vercielny
Summary: 宁泽涛去了土澳长期外训，大家都以为麦克沃伊是通过社交网络才知道的，然而……





	L is for Life or Love

**Author's Note:**

> 因为宁先生的顺利外训，连续的路透，和小卷毛互相点赞发糖，所以在被炸上天之前还是要来撒点粮啊！可惜肉一如既往的干，如果啃到嗓子冒烟的话，喝口水吧

厨房是开放式的，本来就不大的空间里还挤上两个男人。从宁泽涛有意无意划过麦克沃伊的指尖起，他就能感受到从身前澳洲人面上升起的温度。麦克沃伊不自觉绷紧了全身的肌肉，宁泽涛就在他耳后吐出的气息能让他一阵颤栗。

麦克沃伊以为向前贴上冰凉的灶台能带走他的躁动，但是宁泽涛在他腰间活动的双手却带给他无限遐想。他最后惊恐地发现，就在他闭眼放任自己沉迷幻想的几秒内，底裤已经被勃起的性器越勒越紧。

 

谁都记不清一切是怎么开始的，等麦克沃伊回过神时，他和宁泽涛已经撞上了彼此的唇齿。他张开嘴任由宁泽涛的舌头在他口腔内探索，啧啧水声在此刻分外安静的房间内不断回响，麦克沃伊也不是处子了，偏偏还是被羞得闭上眼不敢看宁泽涛。

此时的澳大利亚虽然已经入冬，但气温却还不算太逼人，麦克沃伊也就只穿了一件白色衬衫。宁泽涛把手探到围裙底下，在第一粒纽扣上停住。麦克沃伊不解地睁开迷蒙的双眼，想从宁泽涛脸上找寻答案。宁泽涛贴上麦克沃伊的额头，用自己的鼻尖轻蹭他的同时，包含深情的双眼也细细扫过他好看细致的五官，“Cam可以吗？”

麦克沃伊才明白，宁泽涛猛然停下，是为了给自己确认的机会，他不想贸贸然地伤害到自己，强迫自己。勾上宁泽涛的脖子，麦克沃伊将自己的脸埋进对方的怀里，小声回了一句，“可以。”

宁泽涛的动作不再迟疑，修长灵活的手指逐一挑开此时看起来格外碍事的纽扣。麦克沃伊嫌围裙戴着不舒服，想要去解开背后的绳结，却被宁泽涛拉住了手腕。哑着嗓音凑近他耳边低语，“别，我想你戴着。”麦克沃伊另一只手摸上自己发烫的耳垂，内心暗骂自己太没出息了，但脑中却一遍遍反复回顾宁泽涛诱惑的请求。

 

完全解开的衬衫被宁泽涛一把扯下扔到了一边，麦克沃伊胸前仅有遮盖的围裙，却布料粗糙地来回磨着他的乳尖。几次酥麻的快感顺着脊背攀上，让麦克沃伊快要忍不住呻吟，他努力咬住下唇才没脱口。

然而宁泽涛却没能感受到麦克沃伊此刻的窘迫和羞耻，他的手顺着身下人柔韧有力的腰背和结实的腹肌滑到皮带扣上。他想一点点，像拆礼物那样，拨开麦克沃伊，尤其是对方脸上那点紧张让他格外愉悦。可他又一刻也等不了，这个人他已经念了太久，如今能完全归于自己，宁泽涛不想浪费哪怕一秒。他双手抄进麦克沃伊的内裤中，捏了一把圆润的臀肉，便利落地将剩下的衣物一起脱下。

虽然还留着一条围裙遮着身前的大部分，但宁泽涛将麦克沃伊翻过身压在灶台上，身后光裸一片，只有腰间还绑着一条细线。宁泽涛俯身在麦克沃伊的肩胛处轻柔地送上一吻，说道，“等我一下。”

 

麦克沃伊趴在台子上，他不明白怎么事情突然就发展得这么快。他承认电影其实是他故意选的，他早就知道情节说的是什么，而且他也没有那么胆小，那点血腥他还是受的了的。他只是听别人说约会看恐怖电影，可以借机拉近距离，所以才装出特别害怕的样子。宁泽涛的反应他是很满意，只不过现在几乎全裸的趴在他家厨房里待操，是他没有能预料到的。

很快宁泽涛就从卧室里拿着润滑剂和安全套，在麦克沃伊能用他的理科脑想出逻辑之前走了回来。麦克沃伊没想到宁泽涛在公寓里居然还放着这些东西，他以为这个男人会是很禁欲的类型。宁泽涛像是读出了他的心思，一条大腿挤进他双腿间，打开润滑剂的瓶盖往麦克沃伊的臀缝里倾倒散着淡淡香味的液体，解释道，“这是我一直想做的，所以早就买了藏在床头柜里。果然今天就用上了。”

麦克沃伊没用功夫再去想宁泽涛是不是一早就挖了坑等他跳，是不是套路深不可测。因为宁泽涛的手指把润滑剂在他的穴口抹开，紧接着沾满液体的手指就捅进了他的后穴。“快，快一点。”麦克沃伊藏在手臂下的脸涨得通红，也阻挡不了他难耐的催促。但这毕竟是麦克沃伊的第一次，宁泽涛忍得再辛苦也不得不先做好润滑。

只有一根中指留在麦克沃伊的体内，但宁泽涛还是觉得壁肉裹住他的手指不留一丝缝隙，紧致的好像没有多余的空间给其他物什了。他旋着手腕将润滑抹上内壁，然后抽出手指，看着液体流入一时没有立马合上的洞口。

对麦克沃伊而言这样的体验无疑是第一次，害怕又期待。在宁泽涛把手指捅进他体内后，麦克沃伊不自觉地又绷紧了身体，连带包着宁泽涛手指的火热部位一起收缩。宁泽涛空闲的手覆上他的后颈，温柔地一下下揉捏，语气轻缓又带着不容分说的强硬，“Cam放松，我不想弄伤你。”

麦克沃伊试着照做，一开始确实颇具成效，宁泽涛的中指模拟性交的动作进出自如。但等他试图加入第二根手指时，麦克沃伊却僵硬地比先前更甚，这一次连宁泽涛的安抚也没有用了。这让宁泽涛不得不收回手指，想着不然这一次就算了，自己去洗个冷水澡就好。但麦克沃伊却在他退开一步后转身缠上他，“Ning，我可以的。”

宁泽涛无奈地摇头，“不行，这样会伤到你。”

但麦克沃伊却异常坚持，甚至忍痛想要自己往体内塞入两根手指扩张。宁泽涛赶紧圈住他横冲直撞的手，还是不放心地问，“你确定吗？”

这下麦克沃伊也不耐烦了，“宁泽涛，你怎么废话这么多！”

 

惩罚似的在麦克沃伊的屁股上拍了一掌后，宁泽涛把他抱上了灶台。冰凉的温度又唤回了麦克沃伊几分羞耻感，但他还是强撑着主动分开双腿。

令他意外的是，宁泽涛竟然掀开了围裙，俯身将他挺立着的阴茎含入嘴里。麦克沃伊低叫了一声，但他很快就手握成拳抵在嘴边，不流泻出让人脸红心跳的吟叫。自己的性器被温热的口腔紧紧包裹，不时宁泽涛还用牙尖轻轻地扫过柱身。麦克沃伊忍住了呻吟，却没能忍住先后涌出的泪水，他向后仰，头抵在墙上，感受着全身血液都在这一刻奔向下身。

宁泽涛就是趁这个时候，再一次向他的后穴一口气插入两根手指。但这次麦克沃伊却只是哼了一声，没有下意识地动用全身反抗。宁泽涛在他体内稍稍分开紧并的双指又合上，反复几次后，宁泽涛算着差不多了，便又悄然添了第三根手指进去。但此时麦克沃伊却全然顾不上身后被宁泽涛用怎样的方式打开扩张，只想挺腰能让自己的阴茎去到更深更热的地方。

麦克沃伊伸手扯住宁泽涛后脑的头发，在一波波情欲的刺激下，把他的头向下按去。宁泽涛也顺从地压下舌根，尽可能让麦克沃伊把龟头刺抵喉咙口。麦克沃伊在深喉带来的短暂失神中停滞了几秒，他粗喘着，含糊不清地叫着宁泽涛的名字，“Ning，嗯…Ning！”

宁泽涛吐出麦克沃伊的阴茎，顺着一路向下咬了一口他细腻柔软的大腿根，留下一块粉色的齿痕，如同标记专属权一样，烙印在暧昧敏感的部位。与此同时，宁泽涛已经埋进几乎半个手掌在麦克沃伊的体内。打着圈的手腕带动指尖，搔刮内壁上的褶皱，修剪整齐的指甲划过所能经过的每个角落，引得麦克沃伊连脚背都绷直了。

 

重新将麦克沃伊摁压在灶台上，只是腰陷得更低，臀部就此高高翘起，湿滑泛着水光的肉穴正对着宁泽涛。他只解开了拉链，就迫不及待掏出性器，撸了几把便戴上了安全套。麦克沃伊回头对上宁泽涛的视线，对方眼里写满了爱意。接着他就感受到宁泽涛箍紧了他的腰，把自己的性器一点点送进他的体内。

哪怕是努力扩张过后，想要一下顺利插入还是极为困难。麦克沃伊很快又被疼痛产生的眼泪糊了视线，手指抠着台面用力到发白。宁泽涛皱眉，心疼地握上他的手，然后将十指滑入指缝间。整根进入后，宁泽涛没有继续抽插而是环抱住麦克沃伊，享受此刻紧密相连的温存。

 

从麦克沃伊正视自己对宁泽涛的感情那天起，他就无数次幻想过性爱的场景，他还有过同时一边手指插入一边撸动性器自慰，最后想着宁泽涛坐在泳线上怒吼的模样射了出来。但梦境远没有现实来得更疯狂和令人窒息，宁泽涛松松垮垮挂在胯上的牛仔裤，随着每一次的戳刺都贴过他的臀肉。布料几次摩擦下来，臀股泛红一片，肉体撞击紧贴上彼此，又使得这一块儿火辣的疼。就如同胸前垂着的围裙一样，宁泽涛都不需要用手刻意爱抚乳尖，自然而然跟着被一次摆动的幅度，都能蹭着布料颤巍巍地立起来。

“Cam，你是不是喜欢我？”宁泽涛浅浅地摆动腰胯，在麦克沃伊耳边用低沉性感的音调问。

“没有。”麦克沃伊咬着牙不肯承认，他总觉得在宁泽涛面前自己总是表现的太主动，这让麦克沃伊不是很服气。

宁泽涛勾了勾嘴角，他不怕麦克沃伊不承认，反正他总能有办法套问出来。扶着麦克沃伊的腰，调整每一次捅入的姿势，探索那个能让他头皮发麻的点。麦克沃伊被压着操干的时候，并没有很喜欢大叫出声，而是偶尔从牙齿间流出一两下轻呼。所以当宁泽涛听见他骤然急促的喘息和抑制不住的尖叫时，他确信自己找准了方向。

“Ninnnng！啊啊啊啊，这里，等，等一下！慢…”麦克沃伊想要找回丢失的语言能力，却无论如何也拼凑不出一句完整的话，最终被情欲拖拽入无边的空白中。他的前列腺一下下被宁泽涛粗长的性器顶端碾过，麦克沃伊只得无力地靠在灶台上，身体像着在海浪里颠簸的小船，几乎被撞的支离破碎。这一切都太过了，尤其是在宁泽涛抬起他的一条腿，以便能够进入更深，麦克沃伊张张嘴，却只有无声的尖叫。

“Cam，你是不是喜欢我？”宁泽涛故意停下动作，俯下身体凑近了，非要从麦克沃伊那里得到答案。眯起双眼如同打量猎物一般扫视着麦克沃伊，生怕错过一点他说谎时表情的动摇。

席卷而来的快感一度把麦克沃伊淹没，闪过全身的酥麻让他不知餍足地扭腰去迎合身后的宁泽涛。卷起几分慵懒，麦克沃伊侧过身子把手探向宁泽涛的腹肌，一路向上爬到用口，指尖绕着乳晕打转，“Ning，我喜欢你。”身后人的动作一滞，随即便是压在他的背上，加快速度向体内冲刺。

麦克沃伊颤抖着接受宁泽涛猛烈的攻势，他的括约肌在来回抽插中一阵酸麻，双腿也无力再支撑，如果不是宁泽涛拦腰搂住他，他可能就要顺着灶台滑坐到地上。他想要伸手去抚摸自己肿胀的阴茎，但软绵的手臂使不上力。身下的器物只是有一下没一下的蹭刮上粗糙的围裙，不仅没有得到缓解，反而只是让想要发泄的饥渴加深。他抽噎着小声叫了两声宁泽涛，像是得到感应一般，宁泽涛一只手掌包裹住了他的性器。

被汗打湿的掌心贴着自己的阴茎让麦克沃伊觉得黏腻又不舒服，但他也无暇顾虑了，宁泽涛前后一致地保持了极快的频率。前列腺上的刺激给麦克沃伊带去了强烈想要射精的欲望，他手指紧紧缠绕上宁泽涛的小臂，指甲不知不觉陷入留下一条红痕。

最后在麦克沃伊尖叫出宁泽涛名字的同时，他也在宁泽涛手中释放。向后靠在宁泽涛怀里喘息，麦克沃伊大脑一片混乱，只有身体肌肉无意识地痉挛。余韵中收缩的壁肉，绞得宁泽涛咬着牙才勉强再抱着麦克沃伊的臀腰撞了几下才射在他体内。短短几秒却犹如一个世纪一样漫长，宁泽涛抱着麦克沃伊不肯放手，含住他的耳垂一遍遍轻唤他。

 

把麦克沃伊抱去清理的时候，他已经在宁泽涛怀里睡着了。宁泽涛抬手轻轻抹去他眼角残留的泪水，盯着他的嘴唇良久，最后还是在脸颊上亲了一口。毕竟接吻还是要等清醒的时候才有意义啊。


End file.
